


我爱上了我的食物

by JCVEN



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCVEN/pseuds/JCVEN





	我爱上了我的食物

我爱上了我的食物，他是条人鱼，男性人鱼，或者可以说是雄性？

反正他就是条人鱼，我的食物

一个合作伙伴邀请我去他家，他神秘地告诉我他抓到了一条人鱼，这有什么好奇怪的，连外星人都存在在这个世界上。

我第一眼见到他时，他被装在一个透明的碗里摆在桌子的正中间。那个碗大的可以再装下我，这让我想起Dita Von Teese的脱衣舞。

他抬头看我的第一眼我就爱上了他，很奇怪，我以前也跟男人睡过，可我没想到我会钟情于男人，不，是男人鱼。

他尾部的鳞片比所有的宝石都要美丽，但还是没有他的眼睛美。

厨师拿刀走向他，他们告诉我人鱼的生鱼片是世间美味，像这条刚成年的味道更不用说。他们说人鱼的肉就像毒药，吃了一次之后就再也不会喜欢其他动物的肉了。

当然，他是毒品。因为我已经移不开放在他脸上的目光了，仅仅是注视着他脸上的雀斑我就已经硬了。可他们尽然要伤害他。

正当我准备找些借口把他带走时，原本看起来温顺到会跟海草道歉的男孩突然摆起了它的尾巴，他“嘶、嘶”地对在场的人吼着，脖子上的腮也在抖动。男孩用指甲划向了那个恶心的厨师的脖子，我差点欢呼出来。他像波塞冬一样勇敢地与那些想伤害他的人“战斗”。两个？或者三个人的血溅到我的脸上，烫的。就像是第一件见到他我不自觉的脸红。

他转头看我，可他却没有攻击我，他一定是感受到了我的爱意，多美的男孩。他的指甲收了回去，眼神也变回了我第一眼看见他时的那样。

我叫Happy把他抱回了车里，不知道他能不能脱水生活，因为一个碗，或者可以说是盆放在车里还是挺麻烦的。

我拥有了他，这是现在我脑海里唯一能想到的事。


End file.
